Emma Frost
Required Heroes *Emma Frost (200 CP) *Akasha the Queen of Pain (90 CP) Villains *Sebastian Shaw (first wave) *Selene (first wave) *Ostarion the Wraith King (second wave) Description Selene and Sebastian Shaw have shown again, and we're pretty sure they're not on a romantic trip: we think the Hellfire Club is trying to take control of the criminal gangs. But, like they say, cut the head and the body will die: to face a Queen and a King, we have nothing less than two Queens. Dialogue Note: I'll refer to Queen of Pain and Wraith King as "Akasha" and "Ostarion", their real names, for... respect to all of the Queens and Kings taking part in the combat. - Second Wave= *Sebastian Shaw: Argh... defeated by YOU... *Emma Frost: You'll never defeat me, Sebastian. The early you get it, the better is for everyone. *Selene: Don't worry, Sebastian. I've got a surprise for you two, b**ches... *Ostarion: *Appears from nowhere* I'm here to serve the Black King and the Black Queen! *Akasha: WHAT THE... *Emma Frost: Isn't he the Wraith King, darling? *Selene: It required a huge effort, but I managed to take control of this weird "King"'s strong mind. I think you already know him, huh? *Disappears with Sebastian* *Akasha: Ostarion! Damn! Answer me! *Ostarion: Shut up, woman! *Emma Frost: It does not work, baby. We have to convince him by force. - End= *Ostarion: Ugh... where am I? *Akasha: Glad to see you again, honey. *Emma Frost: Do you feel better now? Selene just took control of you. *Ostarion: That b**ch... I remember now. She probably ambushed me while I was fighting those "Hell-what Club" minions, or how they're called. I remember nothing after. *Emma Frost: It's over, now. Such a shame, I was having a great fun. *Akasha: Like you said last night after those... hot hours, haven't you, darling? *Emma Frost: ...oh yeah! You've been incredible! *Ostarion: ...just WHAT are you saying, Akasha? *Akasha: You'll get it soon, honey. Let's just say I... found a very special friend here. *Emma Frost: Bye bye, baby. But, let me say, you're truly a better King and a better warrior than that as**ole of Sebastian. And you're really handsome, too... *Teleports away with Akasha* *Ostarion: ...*Long pause* Baaah, women... }} Special Conditions Emma Frost and Akasha will be automatically affected by the passive abilites from Emma's White Queen outfit, even if she wears her default outfit. Both Emma and Akasha will gain the Queen passive: *Offensive actions deal Intimidated (Reduces Attack, Accuracy and Evasion) *Defensive actions grant Game Piece (Chance to gain an extra turn when attacking; Lasts 1 Round) *Increases all stats by 5% *Single-target attacks have a 30% chance to apply Check **Can stack up to 3 times **Cannot be removed except by Recharge **One stack: Attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit. **Two stacks: Attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit and crit. **Three stacks: Attacks against this target are guaranteed to hit and crit. Target takes 50% more damage. Turns Emma Frost, Akasha and Ostarion will take one action per round, while Sebastian Shaw and Selene will take two consecutive actions per round. Turn order is random. Strategy This battle will be pretty long and hard, and it will require to pump the girls' health with some ISO and to have them at least at level 9: buff also Akasha's Defense (and, if you can, Attack) and Emma's Attack. About EISO, the best ones to equip are their own ones (Cautious EISO for Emma and Painful EISO for Akasha); Unstoppable EISO could also be useful to avoid taking Stun from Selene and Ostarion's stunning attacks. The girls' alts are recommended as always, especially Emma's Infiltrator White Queen or Phoenix Five alt (since Selene is an Infiltrator and Emma is a Tactician) and Akasha's Infiltrator Sanguine Royalty alt (better not Scrapper, since both Sebastian shaw and Ostarion are Bruisers). The first part of the fight will be easy: Selene will attack you with her Ubyr, Lapidare (which deals Stun and Opportunist) and Magike (which deals area-of-effect Pressure Points and Buff Blocker), while Sebastian will mainly stack Energy Reserves with attacks like Haymaker or Rolling Punches, using his powerful Smashing Release when he'll have a lot of stacks of it. Luckily, Selene will never use her dangerous Skia Thanatou (which deals the nasty Stare of the Abyss) nor Timore (which deals Cower and Depower), but she could use the defensive move Scield when low on health, gaining a Shield effect. Take note that Ubyr can grant Emma extra Psychic Charges, so use Unlock Potential (which requires one Psychic Charge to be used) on Akasha if she gets stunned, starting the battle with Mental Trauma and following with Psychic Tap. Better keep your Psychic Charges for Unlock Potential purpose but, if you have 2 stacks of it and your party doesn't need debuff removing, use Emma's Illusionist attack (which requires two Psychic Charges to be used) to deal Mind Control and Disoriented to your enemies with a good chance. Keeping Emma's Human Form is preferred, but if she needs healing you could switch to Diamond Form and use Polish the Diamond, granting Emma debuff immunity, extra health and damage reduction... especially if she gets hit by Magike's Buff Blocker. Akasha should begin the fight with Scream of Pain, then constantly using Blink and Shadow Strike to make Selene and Sebastian Shaw bleed and envenom, which will allow you to defeat them pretty quickly in combination with Emma's Mental Anguish. A good strategy could be using Akasha's powerful Sonic Wave and, right after it, Emma's Unlock Potential to remove the huge number of debuffs that Sonic Wave causes to Akasha itself. Defeat Sebastian Shaw first, in order to avoid him gaining too many stacks of Energy Reserve, and the first part of the fight will end safely. After the first wave, the girls will face Ostarion, which will be harder to face than Sebastian Shaw and Selene together: he will often use Wraithfire Blast to deal especially Pressure Points debuffs and Mortal Strike to exploit them, plus Vampiric Aura once every 3/4 turns to weaken Emma and Akasha. Fight him like you did with the two previous bosses, but remember he'll resurrect with 25% health after being defeated. After his resurrection effect triggers, Ostarion will try to heal himself with Reincarnation and Vampiric Aura (all of his attacks gain new effects after resurrection): defeat him as soon as you can, since now Wraithfire Blast will be able to Stun, and Mortal Strike will be a lot more powerful. This could be a good moment to switch to Emma's Diamond Form and pummel Ostarion with Shiny Brawl and War Diamond (always using Polish the Diamond when needed), or to use Akasha's Sonic Wave followed by Emma's Unlock Potential as before. Reward *'Mental EISO' for Emma Frost: Grants Strong-Minded - Psychic Charges are obtained with 100% chance at every turn and from nearby Psychic attacks; Can stack up to 4 Psychic Charges (Note: Psychic Charges can be obtained even from Emma's own Psychic attacks, like Havok's Cosmic Absorption) *'Punishing EISO' for Akasha the Queen of Pain: Grants Pleasure by Pain - 20% chance to gain an extra turn whenever an ally with Pain attacks *'Royal EISO' for Ostarion the Wraith King: Grants Imposing Sovereign - 20% chance to interrupt enemy attacks *'Strategic EISO' for Sebastian Shaw: Grants Castling - 10% chance to gain an extra turn after attacking for each stack of Energy Reserves *'Mind-tricking EISO' for Selene: Grants Psychological Manipulation - Chance to apply Cower (20% chance of lose turn), Distracted (Next attack has a 50% chance to miss), Disoriented (50% chance to attack an ally), Intimidated (Reduces Attack, Accuracy and Evasion), or Shell Shocked (Takes damage whenever attacking) when an enemy attacks Trivia *Ostarion's EISO effect name, Imposing Sovereign, comes from a popular Magic: The Gathering card's name. *Castling is a particular Chess move, which allows to "swap" a King and a Rook's (Tower's chess name) position. It is often used for defensive strategies. Category:Heroic Battles Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:Marvel